mirithfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirith
Mirith, or Earth, is the world of Aruun. It is incredibly mountainous in terrain, though its fields are fertile and its forests grow wild. Mirith serves as home to many races of man as well as the sons and daughters of Fanagrys. Geography Mirith is home to a wide variety of different terrains, though mountains dominate most lands on her surface. There exist plain lands, such as in Fūn, or Aeron, and swamp lands like in Magmir or Bogfael as well. Most of her surface is also covered in pine trees, though grove trees dominate the lands in the south of Averon and in Fūn. Mirith is home to many rivers, the most important of which being Wallofirth, which flows from Cefebolg to Aegemer and serves as an important travel depot between Dundanar and Balagor. Another important river is Idenfirth, which flows from the Step of Averon to the Bay of Dawn. History Mirith was never truly created, and has always been present, though Mirith stood in an altered state of time until Aruun was born upon her surface. During these times, Mirith was cloaked in the mists of Gal and life was heavily supressed. After Caefuil the mists would split and life would find place upon Mirith in the form of Canag Caer, the spirit mother. Primordial life would spread through her lands and the First Stand would begin upon Mirith. The First Stand The First Stand was a time upon Mirith when life was beginning to develop and shape the world. During this period, many events took place which changed Mirith, such as the creation of Magmir by the snake Aog. The First Stand would come to an end when Fanagrys would be born upon the shores of Lothademer. The Second Stand The Second Stand encompassed the time upon Mirith from the birth of Fanagrys to the creation of the Beasts of Mag. By the end of this period animals would have spread out over Mirith, creating a home for themselves among the mountains. The Third Stand The Third Stand was the period between the creation of the Beasts of Mag and the attack upon Caer. During this period, Gal would find footing within the world again, and the forces of obscurity would push to reclaim Mirith from Aruun. It was during this period that man would be created, and by the end of the Third Stand, influential kingdoms would have popped up all over the shores of Baran-Thul as well as the formation of the cities of Balagor and Aragine. It was also during this stand that Ar Thain would smite Dryn, causing him to retreat into the bowels of Iderag. The Fourth Stand The Fourth Stand would take place between the attack on Caer and the destruction of Falvor. During this period, the mists would began to reclaim large parts of southern Fūn due to Caer being weakened, which would lead to the creation of the Fires of Falvor upon Dunamagog. During this period, the city of Mandwyn would become quite powerful, their people befriending the king of the mountain Ar Thain and having access to the Fires of Falvor. The Eruni Blades would be created in this stand, and the War of Dimming Light would take place. The Fifth Stand The Fifth Stand was the period between the destruction of Falvor and the rise to power in Baon. During this period, the fortress of Tagon Mar would be created in order to hold the reclaimed embers of Falvor, or the Cindog. Gal would continue to taint Fūn and the spirit Elindar would rise from the lake of Baran-Thul in order to fight back the encroaching mists. During this period, many of the Faogs would leave to Aeron and create the city of Aragine, and their Thaluog brothers would fade into the wind to rejoin Caer. The Sixth Stand The beginning of the Sixth Stand was marked by the loss of the flames at Tagon Mar during the great retreat and ended with the rekindling in Falin. During this period, war gripped Baon, Aeron and Averon as the forces of Iderag spilled out over central Mirith, searching to reclaim the lost embers. Carnage was widespread, and death was common place in these times. The Seventh Stand The Seventh Stand took place after the the Rekindling, and ended with the Last Dimming. During this period, many great heroes would rise and make a stand against the evils that lurked within Iderag and Mal-Dorag. Many great battles would be fought and blood would be shed before the Thaluog Arith, with the help of Thryn Dagaban, would heal Mirith and ward the mists a final time. =